


Gift from the Angel

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Runes, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Tracing Patterns on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “I mean… Vampires, werewolves, fae; we all have this innate power. Why not shadowhunters?” Simon thought it was as good a question as any. He’d seen shadowhunters injured, even killed, before they had the chance to activate their runes too many times to count. It didn’t seem fair that those tasked to eradicate demons had a disadvantage. Jace turned toward him, a smirk on his lips and Simon knew he wasn’t about to get an actual answer to his question.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Kudos: 118
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Gift from the Angel

“Why runes?” Simon asked, gliding his finger across the darkened mark on Jace’s shoulder blade. He pressed a gentle kiss to it before moving onto the next, tracing it with as delicate of a touch as he could. He felt Jace shiver underneath him and smiled to himself. He liked that he could get that kind of reaction out of Jace with only a touch. 

“What do you mean?” Jace mumbled from where his face was pressed into the pillow. Simon shrugged quickly, causing the bed to shake slightly, the only way Jace knew he had responded. 

“I mean… Vampires, werewolves, fae; we all have this innate power. Why not shadowhunters?” Simon thought it was as good a question as any. He’d seen shadowhunters injured, even killed, before they had the chance to activate their runes too many times to count. It didn’t seem fair that those tasked to eradicate demons had a disadvantage. Jace turned toward him, a smirk on his lips and Simon knew he wasn’t about to get an actual answer to his question. 

“You mean besides our inherent good looks?” Simon couldn’t help but laugh as he pressed a kiss to Jace’s nose. Jace scrunched it up, a softness to his face that would have had Simon’s heart skipping if it beat. 

“Yeah, besides those things that absolutely would not help you in a battle with a vamp.” To punctuate his point, he used his vampire speed to roll Jace onto his back, pin his arms above his head, and straddle his waist. When he let Jace’s wrists go, they stayed put and Simon marvelled at the darkness on his pale skin. 

“Most shadowhunters see them as a gift from the Angel Raziel to help in our fight against demons,” Jace stated like it was rehearsed. Simon noticed that his voice was a little breathless as Simon brushed a finger over the iratze on his hip. He knew that one because dating a shadowhunter, especially a shadowhunter as reckless as Jace, meant it was used more often than not. Simon used his other hand to slide a finger over each rune covering his right arm, down his neck, and over his chest before landing on one on Jace’s flank. Jace squirmed at the touch and his hand shot down to Simon’s wrist, pulling it away. 

“What’s that one?” Simon asked, brushing his thumb over it gently when Jace moved his hand. Jace looked down at it before smirking back up at Simon. 

“Flexibility,” he said, his smirk turning into a grin as he pushed Simon aside, wrapping his legs around his waist and connecting their lips gently. Simon was about to complain, but how could he with Jace’s warmth pressing comfortably against his frigid skin. 

“You must always have that one activated then?” Simon asked seriously, craning his neck up to try and kiss Jace again. Before their lips could touch, Jace threw his head back in laughter. Simon couldn’t help but watch him. He loved when Jace was like that; carefree, at ease,  _ happy _ . Simon couldn’t believe that he was the one to bring that out in Jace, but he wouldn’t take it for granted. 

“That and the stamina rune,” Jace said after a moment of debate. Simon laughed along with him before pulling him into a gentle kiss, his fingertips not stopping their journey until Jace was fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
